are you really Mikan? Rewrite
by BlackDragon559
Summary: Mikan was betrayed by everyone and couldn't tell them that she was going to transfer to America and end up just going, but before she went her hair turned BLACK! WHAT THE HELL HAPPEN? Find Out!
1. Chapter 1: betrayers

Chapter 1: Betrayers

Rewrote ENJOY!

* * *

Alice Gakuen is a famous school and every country has one. Alice Gakuen is a special school that only student who has Alice can go (Alice is only known to the government, people who have Alice, who used to have Alice and the parent of child who has Alice). They also have two idol groups, in Japan Alice gakuen they have two idol group named Rainbow Life –Hotaru and Luna and Charming Princes-Natsume and Ruka. In America Alice Gakuen there is only one idol group because the other group was dismissed by an accident and the one group name is Raindrop.

America Alice Gakuen

"Did you heard, there's a new girl in the elementary and it also seems like she strongl" said a middle school girl A

"Yea yea, it that girl right the one who was too strong for Japan Alice Gakuen to handle and she got into class A in elementary" said a middle school girl B

Behind them there was a boy called Goro who overheard and started to running.

Name: Goro

Alice: mind talker (not only mind reading also mind talking)

Elementary class A

"Oi oi don't run in the hallway" told off Yuta-sensei

"Sorry sensei" mind talked Goro

"Geez " said Yuta-sensei.

Name: Yuta

Alice: stone blow (turns people into stone by blowing in their ears)

Elementary school teacher Class A and also a special ability teacher.

Then Goro stop himself and ran into the class

"Guys we have a new student today and it seem like a girl" said Goro

"Really, that's rare" said Moe

Name: Moe

Alice: Teleportation Alice

Elementary class A

"Ok ok, how did you get that information" said Yuta-sensei while taping with his book on Goro head

"Sensei this is why I get stupid" said Goro

"Don't make excuse" said Yuta-sensei

"So sensei, do we have a new student or not?" asked Moe

"Yes we do have a new person in our class, even thought you guys didn't realized that she is right behind you" said Yuta-sensei

Everyone turned around and saw a person who was wearing a black cat hoodie and a black mask with white rose on it

"When did you?" asked Goro

"…"

"This is Mikan Sakura, she has been transferred from Japan Alice Gakuen" introduced Yuta-sensei

"Ehh so it was true that Japan couldn't handle her Alice so she was sent here" said Goro

"Seriously" said Ran

Name: Ran

Alice: Copy cat (this Alice can copy what people do – not including Alice)

Elementary class A

"Yea, that's right, but Mikan-san where's your uniform?" asked Yuta-sensei

Then Mikan hold up the bottom of her hoodie to show them that her uniform was under her hoodie

"You're not allowed to wear something on top of your uniform" said Ran

Mikan hold up a note that gives her permission

"Now now sit down everyone, I have more news" said Yuta-sensei

"What's now?" asked Moe

Mikan sat next to the window at the back row

"We are having a competition for the second idol team and 5 winners are going to become one" said Yuta-sensei

Mikan Flashback (POV)

I was late again to class

"Good morning we have super good news~~" said Narumi-sensei

"…"

"No one wants to hear it~~" said Narumi with sad puppy eyes

"Oh oh me, I want to hear it" I said

Everyone turned toward me and glared at me

"We have some new four idols in this class, it's…" said Narumi-sensei

Everyone already knew who it was because those 4 was the best singer and dancers in this school

"Natsume and Ruka one team and Hotaru and Luna another team" said Narumi-sensei

"Huh!"

Everyone was surprised, but I just smiled

Lunch Time

I walk toward Hotaru, Natsume and Ruka

"Congrats guys" I said

They didn't really care; Luna smiled and walks toward me

"I won this time, shame" said Luna

"Congrats Luna" I replied

Even though I was being nice it pissed Luna more

"Are you making fun of me" said Luna

Then suddenly the door opened, it was Yo-chan

"Ah Yo-chan good timing, look at Mikan she lost to me" said Luna

Luna started walk toward Yo-chan but he went past her everyone thought he was going to Natsume but instead he went toward to me and Natsume stared.

"What is it Yo-chan?" I asked

"You lie to me" said Yo-chan

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Stop pretending you don't know" said Yo-chan

Everyone was clueless

"Why aren't you telling anyone, you don't even have much time" said Yo-chan

"Don't worry" I said with a bright smile

Then Yo-chan left

"What are you hiding from us?" asked Nonoko

Then I just shake my head then I walked toward Natsume

"Let go Natsume" I said

"Shut up Polka dots" said Natsume

"Aww Hotaru, Natsume is being mean to me" I said running toward Hotaru

Then Hotaru sighed and brings out the Baka gun new version and point it toward me and

BAKA BAKA BAKA

"Owww, Hotaru you meanie" I said

Then Natsume petted my head and I smiled and Luna was jealous and glared at me and I felt a chill

After School

Natsume and I was sitting on the Sakura tree together seeing the sunset together and suddenly Natsume kissed me and I surprised that made my eyes teary

"What's wrong?" asked Natsume

"I'm sorry" I said

"Huh..." Said Natsume

"I'm sorry Natsume… let's break up" I said

That Shocked Natsume

"What are you talking about?" asked Natsume

Natsume got serious

"I'm sorry" I said

Then I jump down and ran away

Next day

Today I was early and I heard some noise from the classroom and I little bit opened it and saw my classmate, senpai and Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka and Luna

"I'm sick of her" said Nonoko

"Yea, she always call me cutes name I just hate it" said Ruka

"She so annoying" said Anna

"Mikan is so carefree and think she understands our feeling but so not true" said Sumire

"I wonder when she going to leave seriously" said Anna

"Well well we will just make her go away" said Luna

"I should update my Baka gun, so she would stop hanging on to me" said Hotaru

Then I walk away and they heard my footstep and came out

"Mikan were you eavesdropping on us?" asked Sumire with a annoying voice

Then I turn to them with cold eyes that made their eyes widen and some of them felt fear and started to tremble

"Mikan?" said Natsume

Suddenly my hair turned black and they looked every shocked but I didn't feel anything, I felt empty

"Mikan!" shouted Yo-chan coming from the other side

"Yo-chan?" said Mikan

"What happen to your hair?" asked Yo-chan

"nothing" I said

"Mikan, it's time" said Yo-chan

"Ok" said Mikan

I started walking away with Yo-chan

"Wait Mikan explain what's going on!" shouted Sumire

"You'll know sooner or later" I said

Flashback end (POV too)

What did they do to her?

* * *

THANK YOU FOR READING

AND

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2: back to Japan

Chapter 2: Back to Japan

Sorry this chapter is short

Preview:

I started walk away with Yo-chan

"Wait Mikan explain what's going on!" shouted Sumire

"You'll know sooner or later" I said

Flashback end (POV too)

What did they do to her?

* * *

"Good morning class" said Narumi-sensei

Everyone stared at Narumi-sensei because he seems strange and also Mikan went missing since this morning but no one cares because they knew she was going to be late as always and just as always smiling as nothing happen. The one thing they were wondering about was 'why did Mikan's hair turn black?' They had no idea what's going on.

Bing Bong Bang Bong

Lunch time

Still no sign of Mikan nor Narumi-sensei's smile face…

So they decided to ask Jin-sensei about what happened. While they were heading toward the staff room, they eavesdrop them talk.

"I feel too sad, I can't even smile" said Narumi-sensei

"Well I think it's a good think we got rid of the troublemaker "said Jin-sensei with cold shoulder

"Mikan is not just a troublemaker, she is the only one who ever listens to me, and she is like my daughter and bla bla bla bla ….." said Narumi-sensei

"Here we go again, if he starts he never stops" said Jin-sensei

"Still I was surprised by her hair, I wonder what happen" said Narumi-sensei

"hair, I'm surprised that she had that kind of Alice" said Jin-sensei

'That kind of Alice'

Natsume and others were so confused

"I still can't believe Mikan went to America Alice Gakuen, I miss her so much" said Narumi-sensei - crying

"It haven't been a day yet and you're still crying" said Jin-sensei

Then Natsume started running somewhere

"Who's there?" asked Jin-sensei

Then Hotaru opens the door…

Natsume (POV)

Mikan is gone, she not here. The only person who would knows about this it's Yoichi.

So I ran toward Yoichi and found him

"YOICHI, WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" I shouted

"What you on about?" he asked

"Why didn't you tell us, that Mikan was going to America?" I asked

"Oh you know, Mikan was going to tell you guys but you guys backstabbed her" said Yoichi

"I didn't say anything" I said

"That doesn't matter, because you didn't stop it either so you were same as being part of it" said Yoichi

I couldn't stop it; no I didn't because she dumped me… Wait she dumped me because she knew I would be sad.

"DAMN IT!" I shouted

I heard footsteps, it was Hotaru and she smiling but I could see that her eyes were teary and that she began to regret what she said.

In the back of her it was Mikan's ex-friend who was smiling and laughing that she was gone…

It been a month that she went to America

Most of us was starting to Miss Mikan but other was smiling and laughing about it, but they felt sad inside still they refused they had regrets and sadness.

* * *

THANK YOU FOR READING

AND

REVIEW PLEASE


	3. Chapter 3: The Promise

Chapter 3: The promise

Preview:

It been a month that she went to America

Most of us was starting to Miss Mikan but other was smiling and laughing about it, but they felt sad inside still they refused they had regrets and sadness.

* * *

Mikan's First day of school

BING BONG BANG BONG

Lunch time

People gather around Mikan's desk asking bunch of question, expect 5 people.

"There it goes again" said one of the five (let call them mystery 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 for now) – Mystery 1

"Yep, they always want to be friends with the new kid" said Mystery 2

"Shut up" said Moe

"What? It is true, right?" said Mystery 3 laughing

"And aren't you happy new girl, you're popular on the first day but you know next week they going to treat you like rubbish, if you don't met up to their expectation" said mystery 2

"So not true, don't believe them Mikan" said Moe

Mikan sighed and she stood up leaving them

"Where you going Mikan?" asked Ran

Mikan rolled her eyes

"Oh fine, I'm done being nice as well" said Ran

"If you dare to walk out of that door, we will treat you like a loser and you will not like it or will you become one of us and become popular" said Moe

"Ok this time I think we lost actually" said mystery 4

But Mikan opened the door and made Moe glared

"What are you doing?" said Moe

"Oh first time ever" said Mystery 3

Then Mikan walked out

"you just made a big mistake" said Ran

Then Moe threw the nearest book aiming her head but didn't make in time the door already closed

"She is interesting, don't you think Chiyo" asked Mystery 1

Name Chiyo

Alice: Soul eater (dangerous killing Alice like Luna)

Elementary class A - Raindrop member

"She sure is" said Chiyo- Mystery 2

"Now she is gone and I guess we have another trash mate, aren't happy Aoi" said Moe

Name: Aoi (same Aoi from Gakuen Alice)

Aoi was a new girl at school but she decided to be in the popular side, but she didn't meet their expectation…So now both of the group won't befriend her.

Mystery 5- Aoi

BING BONG BANG BONG

Class Time

Mikan open door and came in

"Oh look the loser is back" said Moe

The teacher came back in while Mikan sat down

"Okay, the competition is decided to be next week and the judgers is going to be the Raindrop this time" said Yuta-sensei

"No way, they will never pick us" said Moe

"So not true" said Mystery 3

"We all know that you guys hate us, Ruka" said Gin

Name: Ruka

Alice: knowledge (he can make a screen touch computer-like )

Elementary class A - Raindrop member

Mystery 3 - Ruka

Name: Gin

Alice: Telekinesis Alice

Elementary class A

"That doesn't mean we won't pick you" said Mystery 1

"Stop lying Kuro, you won't" said Moe

Mystery 1- Kuro

Name: Kuro

Alice: speed (controls speed of anyone and his - for example can make someone slow)

Elementary class A - Raindrop member

"You just need to sing and dance better than anyone else" said Mystery 4

"yeah, yeah right Sakura" said Moe

Name: Sakura

Alice: Water

Elementary class A - Raindrop member

Mystery 4- Sakura

"Okay okay guys, settle down now" said Yuta-sensei

They rolled their eyes

"Also Mikan you have no choice, but to enter the competition" said Yuta-sensei

Mikan sighed and everyone stared at her

"Why?" asked Moe

"Because she is…" said Yuta-sensei cut off by Mikan tapping on her table

Yuta-sensei sighed

"Mikan would you mind" said Yuta-sensei

"…"

"I'll take that a no, she have to because she promised Nana-sensei but I can't tell further" said Yuta-sensei

Name: Nana-sensei

Alice: disappearing people (making people disappear in thin air)

America Alice Gakuen Headmaster

That made it more suspicious for the class

* * *

THANK YOU FOR READING

AND

PLEASE REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4: What with today?

chapter 4:What with today?

(This story is quite different from are you really Mikan?)

Preview:

"Mikan would you mind" said Yuta-sensei

"…"

"I'll take that a no, she have to because she promised Nana-sensei and I can't tell further" said Yuta-sensei

* * *

"What the hell?" said Moe

"what ever, like we care about her" said Ran

Bing Bong Bang Bong

school end

the four mystery people gather around Mikan and the others were glaring at them

"hey new girl, i'm kuro" said Kuro- mystery 1

"and I'm chiyo" said chiyo- mystery 2

"and I am the awesome and cool Ruka" said Ruka- mystery 3

Mikan eye widen but no one noticed it because of her hoodie, it only least for a second anyways

"that bullshit, but I'm Sakura" said Sakura- mystery 4

And Mikan stood up and walked away from them

"Hey, thats rude" said Sakura

the other classmate was laughing

"shut up, you got rejected too" said Chiyo

"rejected, I don't remember that" said Moe

Mikan sighed and open the door but bummed into Aoi and falled

"sorry" she said as she panicked

Then Mikan sighed once again so Aoi bow her head

"ah it just pathetic Aoi" said Ran

Mikan pull her hand toward Aoi, everyone was surprised and then Aoi grabbed on to her.

"thank you, Mikan" said Aoi

Then Mikan walked out

Mikan POV

"that bullshit, but I'm Sakura" said Sakura

She has the same name as my my last name

The boy called Kuro had a dark brown hair with dark chocolate coloured eyes, and Chiyo who had purple coloured hair with dark blue sea coloured eyes, and Ruka had black hair with dark brown bear fur coloured eyes unlike the Ruka i know, and Sakura had pink hair with dark pink rare coloured eyes like a sakura tree… which reminded me of the sakura tree that natsume and me had our first kiss

No..no..no.. stop thinking about he is now my past.

I sighed and stood up and walk away from them then I heard the other class laughing at the four

"shut up, you got rejected too" said Chiyo

"rejected, I don't remember that" said Moe

Then I opened the door and bummed into a girl called Aoi

Aoi girl had a beautiful Raven hair and black flame coloured eyes that reminded me of Natsume… No way.. stop thinking about him.

I sighed and the Aoi girl bow her head down

ah it just pathetic Aoi" said Ran

I held out a hand toward her and she grabbed on to me

"thank you, Mikan" she said

Everyone looked shocked but i just ignored that

Later on after I went out of the classroom, I started wonder why i held my hand toward her… i musted thought she was a lot like me.. got betrayed.

Then again i bummed into a person

seriously I think I keep bumping into people these days, but this time it was a guy

"watch where you're going" said a boy with black hair and dark grey rare coloured eyes

"..."

i didn't say anything and I just bowed as a sorry and left and then I noticed there were two more person behind him one was a girl and other was a guy. The girl had white hair with very light blue coloured eyes and the guy next to her had orange coloured hair with light brown eyes.

I thought they look kind of rare…

But it didn't really interested me so I was about to walk away but the orange hair guy stopped me

"So you're the new student called Mikan"

which made me turn toward him

"there are a lot of rumours about you going around you know" said the orange hair guy

I rolled my eyes and continued walking toward

"How rude" said the girl with white hair

I just ignored her

Normal POV

"Ryuu, do you think she is interesting?" asked the grey hair girl

"hn" said Ryuu-the black hair guy

Mikan POV

It was time for D.A class and went in and saw the three people that i meet just earlier and my new classmate Kuro, Chiyo, Ruka, Sakura, and Aoi but I didn't really care. So I sat down at the front row while they were sitting at the back. Then the D.A teacher came in and introduced me and I stood up and bowed. I just couldn't bother to talk today no especially today..

Then after we started training and the worst part was I had to team up with the three people I meet earlier and my classmate for training… I sighed

"Look like we are in a team M.I.K.A.N" said Ruka

I rolled my eyes

"We are here too" said the white hair girl

"oh Nanami, and also Ryuu and Hibiki" said Sakura

So their name is Nanami, Ryuu and Hibiki wait which one is Hibiki and Ryuu, oh who cares

"So did you guys even saw this girl speak?" asked Hibiki

"eto.. not yet" said Chiyo

Ruka and Nanami raised their eyebrow

"Oi that team start train already!" shouted the teacher

"oh right, forgot all about it" said Kuro laughing

I rolled my eyes again

Seriously What with today

* * *

Thank you

For reading

And

Please Review


	5. Chapter 5: Sakura Tears

chapter 5: Sakura tears

Sorry this chapter is short again - wasn't able to write more because of my time

Preview:

Ruka and Nanami raised their eyebrow

"Oi that team hurry up and start train already!" shouted the teacher

"oh right, forgot all about it" said Kuro laughing

I rolled my eyes again

Seriously What with today

* * *

Then next day (It haven't been a month yet)

everyone was in the class, but no one seemed to know where Mikan was

Bing Bong Bang Bong

Class time

Yuta sensei came in

"good morning everyone " said Yuta sensei

Then suddenly the door open and it was Mikan

She was wearing Black cat hoodie still couldn't see her hair or her face expect mouth, the only thing that was different was that she wasn't wearing a mask…

She was about to sit down but Yuta-sensei stopped her

"Mikan, what with the blood?" asked Yuta-sensei

That grabbed everyone's attention and Mikan turned toward Yuta-sensei

Everyone saw her blood dripping everywhere from her arm that couldn't been seen because if the hoodie sleeves..

"Tch"

Yuta-sensei walked toward her and lift her sleeves, and saw her wounds were really deep that her arm almost got cut off, everyone's eyes widen.

"Mikan, what happened, you just started school there no way they will let you go on a mis…" Yuta-sensei got cutted off

"Shut up" said Mikan

the first word she said when she came to the school was shut up…

Mikan slapped Yuta-sensei's hand and let the sleeves cover her wounds and Mikan slammed outside the classroom…

"Did she just talked?" asked Goro

"I guess so…" said Ran

They couldn't really hear her but they were sure she talked

Mikan POV.

After I slammed out the door, I saw the pink coloured flower from the Sakura tree. The last thing I wanted to see, The one thing that still make tear flow…

Then I heard footsteps coming from my back, I turned around and saw Ryuu.

"Why are you crying?" he asked

He couldn't see my eye but he saw the tears on my cheek, so I wiped them fast as I could…

The other two came Nanami and Hibiki, so I just walk away…

Ryuu POV.

I saw the new girl slamming out of her classroom which surprised me, and I total forgot about Nanami and Hibiki and started to followed.

"Hey, where are you going Ryuu?" asked Nanami

"..."

I didn't answer, I just kept running where you was running then the Sakura flower fallen upon her and she stopped. Then she became quiet so I walked forward then I noticed her arm have blooding hard out but moreover with Mikan was crying while looking at the sakura tree. As I walk nearer she turn around to me

"Why are you crying?" I asked her

she wiped her tears and then Nanami and Hibiki came looking for me. As soon I turned back to her, she was already walking away. Normal people would think it's weird, but somehow I felt she was beautiful, when she was facing the sakura tree and her tears flow down her cheek.

I saw the colour of her hair, it was chocolatey brown but as soon as she faced me it turned to pit black...That was doubtful

Normal POV.

Nanami and Hibiki approached Ryuu and saw Mikan leaving him

"Did she do something?" asked Hibiki

And Ryuu shaked his head, then left them behind again…

Chiyo POV.

After Mikan left the class, Yuta-sensei rushed out to the principal office and our class was on chaos… But now it settle down cause for the first time ever Ryuu, Nanami, and Hibiki was in class except for DA class…

* * *

Thank you for reading

and

Please Review


	6. Chapter 6: Mikan kiss

Chapter 6: Mikan kiss

Sorry this is chapter is really short

Preview:

Normal POV.

Nanami and Hibiki approached Ryuu and saw Mikan leaving him

"Did she do something?" asked Hibiki

And Ryuu shaked his head, then left them behind again…

Chiyo POV.

After Mikan left the class, Yuta-sensei rushed out to the principal office and our class was on chaos… But now it settle down cause for the first time ever Ryuu, Nanami, and Hibiki was in class except for DA class…

* * *

"Ryuu, Hibiki and Nanami?"

Then Chiyo walked toward Ryuu

"is something wrong?" asked Chiyo

"no, it just that there were so loud noise coming from here"

"oops, sorry right now our class is in chaos that's why" said Moe while she pushed Chiyo away from Ryuu

"What the…" said Chiyo

Then Ran poked her tongue out to her which pissed Chiyo, but she just rolled her eyes

"Ryuu-sama do you want to sit?" asked Ran

Name: Ryuu

Alice: Black fire

Elementary class A - Best boy singer in school but refuse to sing for someone else.

Name: Hibiki

Alice: Electricity ( wherever the electricity is he can see, hear and also find someone)\

Elementary class A

Name: Nanami

Alice: water (her body is made out of water and can control water)

Elementary class A

Ryuu rolled his eyes

then suddenly the speaker turn on

"Mikan Sakura report to the office, repeat Mikan Sakura report to the office now!"

"What a day, first Mikan's bloody arm, yuta-sensei left the class and now they are calling her in " said Moe

"Yep, Mikan is a strange fellow" said Gin

"oh well see you guys later" said Hibiki

"ewww, don't leave Ryuu-sama" said the girls

The three of them left, then Yuta-sensei came back with serious face

"did something happen?" asked Sakura

"it nothing for you guys to worry about" said Yuta-sensei

"...Well even sensei say that with a serious face"

Then suddenly Mikan came in

"what happened?" asked Aoi

The girl who was alway quite was the first one to ask her

"Aoi… you"

Aoi heard Mikan voice inside her head was clear and beautiful

"No asking question sit down everyone"

"yea, stupid" said Moe while she was walking

Mikan and Aoi rolled her eyes

Lunch Time

Sensei left the classroom without saying a word

The classroom was silent then Mikan starting walking toward Aoi

"see trash only play with trash" said Ran laughing

But Mikan just ignored

"I have a question for you Aoi" said Mikan

everyone heard her voice and was amazed how her voice was like an angel

"She is really interesting, more than ever " said Chiyo

"Yes" answered Aoi nervously

"Are you Natsume's sister?"

"How do you…...Japan Gakuen Alice" said Aoi closing her eye and sighing

"Answer me. are you or are you not?"

Mikan was angry it was obvious

"Yes, I am " Aoi answered

Then everything in the class started to float, there were black aura coming out of her

"Did my brother do something to you?" Aoi asked

The door suddenly opened it was Ryuu, Hibiki, Nanami and Yuta-sensei

"Mikan stop" said Yuta-sensei

Mikan ignored him

"I know it wasn't his fault, but I can't help it" Mikan

"What are you talking about?"

"Well first we need to stop the floating things" said Yuta-sensei

Then Ryuu suddenly grabs Mikan's arm and kissed her

* * *

Thank you for reading

And

Please review


	7. Chapter 7: Question time!

Chapter 7: Question time!

Preview:

"I know it wasn't his fault but I can't help it" Mikan

"What are you talking about?"

"Well first stop the floating" said Yuta-sensei

Then Ryuu suddenly grabs Mikan's arm and kissed her

* * *

The things that was floating all fall down

"NOOOOOO!" shouted the fans

"hm … you stopped" said Ryuu

Then Mikan slapped him

"You're full of yourself" said Mikan

Ryuu were shocked by her clear and beautiful voice

"Mikan…" said Aoi

"Sorry Aoi" said Mikan

Then suddenly someone else came in

"Mikan, we still haven't healed your wound yet" said Nana-sensei

Mikan was dragged out

"I think we shouldn't mess with her anymore" said Gin

Everyone agreed and gulp

Then Moe ran up to Ryuu

"Ryuu-sama why did you kiss her?" asked Moe

Moe was really surprised, because Moe knew Ryuu for a long time and she have been watching him and he never kissed anyone with his own will

"I wonder why" he replied

Behind him Nanami had a sad face and Hibiki realized it.

"So Yuta-sensei, why was Mikan injured?" asked Ruka

"The truth is that she got into a fight with a teacher who was trying to force her hoodie off" said Yuta-sensei

"She lost?"

"Of course she lost, do you really think she will win against a teacher and also you saw her wound right there no way she could have win"

"True"

" Actually she won"

Everyone was shocked

"The teacher head was chopped off" said Yuta-sensei

The widen people's eyes

"She killed him"

"No no, she didn't that's the weird part, his head is chopped off but there is no blood and he is still alive" said Yuta-sensei

This creepy them out

"Hmm…. interesting" said Ryuu

Then Ryuu head out and Nanami and Hibiki followed out…

Aoi stayed quiet the whole time

1 week later

D.A class

Mikan finally showed up and Aoi was the first who went up to her

"Oh right i left without explaining" said Mikan

Chiyo, Ruka, Sakura and Kuro who was observing the whole scene in the classroom also came up to her…

"Today is a exhausting day ever" said Mikan sighing

Then Ryuu, Nanami, and Hibiki came in and they also heading toward Mikan

"Umm… we are staring class, can you guys sent down at your seat" said the sensei

They went back to their seats but never took their eyes off Mikan

After D.A class

All of them surround her once again and she sighed

" follow me" said Mikan

They quietly followed her to her dorm

"Ummm Mikan, boys aren't allowed in girl dorms" said Ruka

"Too late now, come in" said Mikan

Mikan's dorm had a kitchen. 2 Bathroom, 2 bedroom, and a living room, 2 practice room, one gym room and one band room which was soundproof... Her kitchen and living room was coloured with soft light colour, but her bedroom was coloured in black and white and her other room was lock for some reason…

"Hey Mikan, this room is lock does someone live here with you?" asked Chiyo

"No, that my room as well but I keep my other things I don't feel good showing to people" said Mikan

That made them curious

"You're lucky, our room is simple it just kitchen, 1 bathroom, 1 bedroom, living room, 1 practice room, no gym room or band room which is soundproof" said Sakura

" so is boys" said Kuro

"Actually Ryuu got this kind of room as well" said Hibiki

"Really cool, can I hang out at your place?" asked Kuro

Everyone laughed

"So back to the question, all of you can ask me one question and thats it" said Mikan

"My question is"

Everyone said it together

"One by one, Chiyo you go first" said Mikan

"We heard you chopped the teacher's head but he didn't die, how did you do this?" asked Chiyo

"Oh it's one of my alice, it's call Miracle cut it cut people in pieces but they won't die, but it also doesn't mean it can't kill anyone" said Mikan

They understanded but never knew these kind of alice

"Kuro you're next" said Mikan

"Do you like singing and dancing?" asked Kuro

"You're seriously asking that at this timing" said Sakura

"It can't be helped right" said Kuro

Mikan chuckled, everyone stopped and stared at Mikan

"What?"

"Mikan did you laugh just now" said Kuro

Mikan blushed and cleared her voice

" anyways, yes I do love it" said Mikan

" I knew it" said Kuro

Everyone was confused expect Mikan and Kuro

"Ruka next" said Mikan

"I was always wondering, Why do you wear a hoodie?" asked Ruka

"Nice one Ruka" said Sakura

And Ruka blushed

Mikan POV

Oh I see now, he like her… I will support you Ruka…. But I can't answer this question

Normal POV

"Ummm... I...I" said Mikan

They thought it was weird that she didn't answer it clearly

Mikan took a deep breathe

"Sorry that is one question I cannot answer you" said Mikan

Something was wrong

"It ok" said Ruka smiling

"Next Sakura" said Mikan

"Why can you not answer Ruka's Question?" asked Sakura

"Because that relates to me and I know Aoi question is going to relate to me the most but I need to answer that cause it's my fault" said Mikan

They didn't quite get it

"Hibiki you're next"

"If you like your friend but never told him and then suddenly a girl appears and he shows interested in her what would you do?" asked Hibiki

Nanami's eyes widen

"Why would you ask that?" asked Sakura

Then Mikan laughed really hard and everyone was surpised

"Mikan?"

"Sorry, that is the funniest question that anyone could ask" said Mikan

"Why?"

Mikan suddenly stands up and went to her kitchen and poured 9 cup of tea and put it out on the table

"I wonder why, but for me if that happen I would blame myself" said Mikan

Hibiki and Nanami eyes widen

"Because I had a lot times to get his attention but I didn't because I was scared and now he has another girl because I didn't have the courage right?" said Mikan

That made everyone feel down unknowingly

" next question to Nanami" said Mikan

"What if the guy kissed the other girl in front the girl who likes him but have no idea?" asked Nanami

"What's going on with these questions" said Kuro

Mikan smiled (They can only see her lips)

Ryuu POV

Why are they asking these question?

Did something happen?

( Ryuu is dense with these things)

Normal POV

"Umm, I will get jealous and try to change things" said Mikan

Mikan drank her tea while everyone was busy trying to catch up

Everyone expect Mikan, Hibiki and Nanami had no idea who they were talking about (So dense)

"Then now Ryuu, your turn" said Mikan

"What happen in Japan?" asked Ryuu

Mikan ignored

"Aoi your turn" said Mikan

"Eh...umm" said Aoi looking at Ryuu who was angry

"Hey answer my question, new girl" said Ryuu

"Not my fault you asked me this kind of question" said Mikan

Then suddenly a phone started ringing and Mikan stood up and answered and put it on speaker

"You know you're not allowed phones in the school"

"I got permission" said Mikan

"Miiikkaannn-chhhann~~~"

"Narumi-sensei?" said Mikan

"Wahh, I miss you so much~~" said Narumi-sensei

Everyone just looked rising eyebrows

"So what's up?" asked Mikan

"Mikan-chan I'm sorry" said Narumi-sensei

"... "

"I got caught by a student talking to you, and the rumour got out of hand and now Natsume capture and Oh no he saw, gotta run and I was going to say I can't call you that often anymore" said Narumi-sensei

"Come back here!" shouted Natsume

Mikan ended the call and she sighed

"Was that?" said Aoi

"Yep it was" said Mikan

"I have a lot question but I can't pick one" said Aoi

"It okay you can ask me how many as you want" said Mikan

"Hey that's not fair" said Sakura

"Well she has the right to know what she ask" said Mikan

"First what is your relationship with my brother, you sounded important to him?" asked Aoi

Other was shocked

"Brother?"

"Umm..how should I say this… I'm his ex-girlfriend" said Mikan

* * *

I don't think I wrote this

Name: Chiyo

Alice: soul eater (like Luna)

Elementary class A

Name: Ruka

Alice: Nature (for example: make plants grown, it can also trap someone, also can kill someone by struggling)

Elementary class A

Name: Sakura

Alice: Future teller (it can be dangerous because the future can change by her action)

Elementary class A

Name: Kuro

Alice: darkness (Black era air)

Elementary class A

* * *

Thank you for reading

and

please review


End file.
